


Martin Crieff

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Arguements, Big win, Break Up, Cheating, Crushes, Daydreaming, Gambling, Hangover, Jockey AU, Kidfic, Lover's tiffs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited Love, date, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to try the shuffle challenge.</p><p>Fandom: Cabin Pressure<br/>Character: Martin Crieff<br/>Pairing: Mainly Douglas/Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liquid lunch - Caro Emerald

   Martin sat up in bed. Oh, God – his head. He looked at the clock beside him, squinted in the light, and saw it was midnight. Oh right, he had decided to have a drink at lunch with turned into several, which turned into a bit of a bender after the third martini.

   Douglas was lying beside him. He groaned – when did someone set off a bomb in his head? He nudged his lover, “Douglas?” Ouch! That was worse.

   “Mm?” Douglas grunted.

   “Could you get me some aspirin, I’m dying.”

   “Then don’t drink with your lunch.”

   “I promise, I’ll never have a liquid lunch again!”


	2. I couldn't let the stable down - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jockey AU

   Douglas led Martin around the started ring on GERTI – the knackered old mare. She was fast, though.

   “Come on, Skip!” Arthur yelled from the sidelines. Martin couldn’t let My Stable Now down.

   The girls gave him the eye when he wore these jodhpurs, he smiled back.

   The horses took their positions in the starting gate. He couldn’t let the stable down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fast typer... Please review :)


	3. Hitting the high spots now - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin gets rich :)

Martin smiled as he walked into the bar with a smile on his face. Simon had dragged him to the track and made him place a bet **and he won £5000!!!** He grinned and adjusted the cuffs on his new expensive silk shirt.

   "Martin?" Douglas gaped.

   "I won five thousand quid! My horse won!"

   "Really?!"

   "I'm hitting the high spots now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review (Old songs, I know, I have weird taste)


	4. Taste it - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin leaving Wokingham for his job at MJN.

   Martin almost danced down the street. He was leaving. He was going to be a pilot! He'd have to leave Wokingham for Fitton, though; and he loved his family. But God! He was so happy and alive.

   He burst through the front door, "Mum! Dad! I got the job!"

   "Really?" His mum gasped, poking her head out of the kitchen.

   "Yes! Oh, it's hard to leave, but it know this is my chance! I can taste it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this song! Please review.


	5. Just outside - Newton Faulkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Douglas have a fight.

   He couldn't really love him. Martin stared at his feet as he dragged them across the pavement. It's not like Douglas didn't give him any clues, but calling him pathetic, it was the last straw. He was going back to his attic for the first time in the last month.

   Douglas never wanted him; he was just a cute little twink to have on his arm and make him look good. Did he just waste his time, he gave it all to Douglas.

_I'm really sorry... - Douglas_

Martin sighed, he could talk to him, he supposed. _Where are you? - Martin_

_Just outside. - Douglas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, tugs on my heart strings and I wrote it. Please review.


	6. You can't stop me from dreaming - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas dismisses Martin when he threw himself at the First Officer, but Douglas can't stop Martin's imagination.

   Martin eyed Douglas from across the Portacabin. He had told him everything, but the older pilot just wasn't attracted to him; it didn't stop his daydreams, though.

   Douglas' hand in his own as they walked up the street. Douglas' lips on his.

   "Martin? Why are you staring at me?" Douglas asked.

   "You can turn me down, honey; that's alright - but you can't stop me from dreaming," He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this song was written in the 1940s and don't judge me on it if it seems a little creepy... Please review.


	7. Balled of Mr Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidfic homeless AU. Douglas and Martin being interviewed by the police as witnesses to a murder.

   Martin had tucked himself into Douglas' side as the police interviewed them. They were just a pair of homeless boys who witnessed the brutal crime - the murder of a blind man called Mr Jones. "I didn't get a good look, but there were three of 'em," Douglas informed, "Seemed like they were drunk. Shook Marty up pretty bad..." Douglas put an arm around the small boy. "Who knows what dirty things he's seen, eh?" Douglas frowned slightly. Martin just buried his face further into his friend's dirty jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit dark. Please review.


	8. Plastic hearts - Newton Faulkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin asks Douglas out.

   He thought about him **all the time**. He was finally doing something about it.

   He stared every now and again, but he'd controlled his outward pinning. He was shy, but he was determined. He was going to take it slow and hope Douglas was kind enough to give him a chance. It was real love, he was sure.

   There he was, sitting in the corner. His heart strummed like chords on a guitar. He strode over.

   "Douglas... Howdyouliketogetacoffeewithme?" He blurted. Damn.

   "Of course," Douglas smiled. This was real love.


	9. Slide - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas breaks up with Martin and they share a goodbye kiss.

   The world was turning to fast. He felt ill, like he'd been on too many rollercoasters at the fair. "I'm leaving you," Douglas stated, "It's too much work not to be appreciated."

   "What?" Martin gaped. He felt as cold as ice, all alone. "You are appreciated. The efforts appreciated... I love you."

   "I love you too, but I can't do it. It's more like suffering than love. I just don't think it works..."

   "Please, Douglas... Don't do this. I love you, I love you so much." Tears slipped over Martin's cheeks.

   "I'm sorry..." A small kiss on the lips, and Douglas had slid away from him; like a skater on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...


	10. Black valentine (Live in Glasgow) - Caro Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas cheats on Helena with Martin as retaliation for the Tai-chi instructor. Martin should mind... But he really can't bring himself to care.

   It was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Martin loved Douglas... Well, ok, it was actually more physical attraction. He also enjoyed Douglas spoiling him. New clothes, dinners in fancy restaurants, the sex. It was nice to be pampered by the older pilot.

   Douglas took a drag on his cigar and Martin held his cigarette daintily between two fingers. Douglas exhaled the smoke gently - God help that attractive bastard. Martin licked his lips. He was aware that he was a sugar baby - he even called Douglas 'daddy' on request. He _liked_ to be the delicate, pampered twink. He enjoyed it all.

   His daddy surprised him with a hot, wet kiss. He must have tasted like a brandy and scotch flavoured ashtray, but he's starting to think Douglas likes his baby smoky and supplied with good alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of it! I might do another for Mycroft in Sherlock, actually...

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
